


Sparks Fly

by orphan_account



Category: The Emoji Movie (2017)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Reader-Insert, What Have I Done, the emoji movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Gene falls for another emoji





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:
> 
> (Y/N) - your name  
> (H/S) - he/she  
> (H/H) - his/her  
> (E/T) - emoji type  
> (E/C) - eye color  
> (H/C) - hair color

The days of Textopolis had been passing by excruciatingly slowly lately, especially for young Gene. Now that his days of excitement were over everything seemed to be.. Dull. Yes, he had gotten the girl, amazing friends, and access to the most marvelous club, but something was still missing. The ‘meh’ hadn’t known what could possibly be lacking in his life, not until he saw (Y/N), the newest emoji to take a cube.  
(H/S) was truly a sight for sore eyes, with perfect yellow skin, smooth (H/C) locks atop (H/H) head, and shining (E/C) eyes, like two pools, so deep that Gene feared that if he dived in, he might never come up for air. If he had to use one word to describe (H/H), he would say wow. The (E/T) was easily the most attractive of the other (E/T)’s he had seen, holding a certain bounce to (H/H) step, along with a youthful shine in (H/H) eyes. Gene’s heart pounded in his chest at the simple thought of the emoji. His eyes turned to hearts, a blush dancing across his face, resting in a slow waltz on his cheeks. All until a thought ran through his head, like a speeding train running along the tracks. Jailbreak.  
He felt his heart stop as he thought of the other. Sure, he loved her as much as Alex loved Addie, but something just felt so right when his gaze traveled back to (Y/N). He shook his head clear of the thoughts, a small frown present on his face as he smoothed out his hair, he could deal with this later. A nod accompanied his decision, marching off to his cube as the emoji were called to order. All he had to do for now was focus.

It was a few days until he had actually done something about it. Of course he had talked to (Y/N) during them, but about nothing too serious. He couldn’t help but notice (H/S) seemed totally into him, though. From flirty comments to soft giggles at anything he said, the (E/T) was unrelenting, even as it brought frustration to Gene, who didn’t know what to think. (Y/N) certainly was a character; born for the job (H/S) had taken on, a natural beauty, and an interesting personality! Woah, was Gene in trouble, especially when he did take action. It had started off with a simple conversation, but bloomed into something much greater.  
“Hey, (Y/N)! Great job at work today, I hadn’t seen a scan that smooth in a while!”  
“Oh, please,” (H/S) had responded, a small smile coming onto (H/H) face, “do you not know how amazing your own work is? You’re, like, the most amazing emoji there is!” As (H/S) spoke of the other, (H/H) smile turned to a bright grin. And, was that a hand on Gene’s arm? Gosh, he was weak. He gave a weak smile in response, trying to muster up some words.  
“Ah, well, that’s just me, y’know?” It was met with an awkward chuckle, though it was more than enough for the other.  
“Boy, do I know.” (H/S) sighed dreamily, gaze fluttering up to the skies for a moment as (H/H) hands clasped together, humming contently. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a ‘meh’ more attractive, no, I don’t think I’ve seen a single emoji more attractive than you!” The words allowed a blush to cover Gene’s cheeks, risky thoughts coming into his mind.  
“Say, (Y/N), do you mind if I try something out?” His head tilted to the side by the time he had ended his sentences, his gaze holding a certain adoration that (Y/N) immediately caught. (H/S) nodded, seeming a bit flustered (H/H)self. Gene slowly leaned forward, meeting their lips together in a gentle kiss.  
Neither had ever felt such sparks fly.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself and i apologize to all who have read this atrocity


End file.
